


Sleeping Peacefully

by CookieChey



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Waking up to find your boyfriend in bed with you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieChey/pseuds/CookieChey
Summary: After a long day at work, you collapse into bed.Hours after you wake up just to feel a familiar warmth
Relationships: Mikejima Madara/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Sleeping Peacefully

**Author's Note:**

> Mama deserves more content because we all love him :)

After a long week, you finally arrived at your preferred destination, your bedroom!

you had worked endlessly, fixing mistakes of everyone around you and well.. your own, just to get told that you had to come in on your day off, which was already rare enough to have, producing a bunch of different units and idols, there was more work then there was of you.

you shuffled to your bed, dropping on it, lazily kicking off your shoes, and taking a deep breath," Finally home!" You exclaimed more than happy when your cat jumped up to greet you, a fluffy brown Cat, maybe you had to stop feeding her snacks? you had to talk to a vet about her diet soon.

you rolled to your side, eyelids getting heavier and heavier with each passing moment, you reached for your phone, on autopilot already, you managed to turn it off so no one would even be able to disrupt your peaceful slumber.

a few hours passed and the room was now filled with nothing but moonlight and the sweet purr of your cat, you laid there, comfortable and warm until you tried to turn, something or more someone was keeping you from turning, slowly you opened up your eyes right in front of you was someones.. face? 

You blinked a few times, it took you a good minute to figure out who it was, until it hit you like a ton of bricks, of course! who else would have it been? Mikejima Madara, found his very own way into your room, living on the second floor, it always surprised you when he did this, simply climbing into your room as if it was no big deal! One day someone was gonna call the police on him, you were sure of this. 

You gave him a small peck on the cheek, really the only thing you could reach without waking him up, the warmth on your legs was just another reminder not to steer so much, your cat had taken a liking to cuddle up to you and mama.

"You are awake? Oh do you want mama to sing you a lullaby?" a sleep drunk voice whispered out, sweet and thick as honey to you. 

a tired nod, you were still so so sleepy, just haven woken up in the middle of the night, still exhausted from work, you just wanted to fall back asleep. 

A soft melody soon lured you back to sleep, mellowing in the warmth of your favorite person, the one who could melt the ice with his smile, Mikejima Madara.


End file.
